


they don't see you the way i see you

by vinndetta



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, actually i dont know, but im upset and i wrote this, if you guys send hate to arin hanson again i WILL ........
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 01:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinndetta/pseuds/vinndetta
Summary: Sometimes the internet hate mirrors the negativity in Arin's brain, and the hate outweighs everything else.But you could tip the balance in your favor.





	they don't see you the way i see you

**Author's Note:**

> note: the 'you' is........ not really uh. idk. it's more a generalization of the fanbase. uh. its confusing kinda

The words glow brightly on the screen, as if they're mocking him.

Arin sighs, and turns down the computer screen.

This isn't the first one, and this certainly won't be the last one. Hate is everywhere in this world. And Arin feels as if he should be numb, should be used to it.

But sometimes, it gets too much.

Sometimes, those messages really sting. It's not like he tries purposefully to piss people off, or anything. These people are in the wrong, he knows that deep inside, so he feels terrible when he basically falls for it, makes the inner demons appear again when he thought they had died long ago.

Now, he just wants to lay down and cry. No one's here to stop him, either. He's not sure where anyone is, but he does know that he's alone: 

-

Arin doesn't know how long it's been since he's been drowning in his thoughts, laying on the bed. He doesn't know what time it is or even if he should be doing something else, per his busy schedule.

But something pops into his head suddenly.

He pulls up his tag on social media.

Instagram.

People are posting about Dan and him, calling them dorks. They're swooning over both of them, but in his tag, there's some posts specifically addressed towards him, that call him cute and call him talented and wonderful.

Tumblr.

People are posting about all the Grumps, some a little bit creepier than the others. Tags are filled with a lot of egobang shippers, but they're also filled with other lovelies that yell about how he deserves love and respect.

Twitter.

People respond to his posts with funny memes, telling him that he's amazing, worthy, and deserving. People love to interact with him, talking about how wonderful he is in person and just how amazing he is in general.

Arin sets down his phone.

They really do think that. They all really think that he's worthy, that he's loved.

He knows it; he sees in his e-mails, the sincere messages about how much the Grumps mean to them.

They're all people going through the struggle of life, and they turn to him and Dan. They turn to the very thing that he created.

He's heard and read their stories. Their lovelies go through all kinds of things. Some are gay, and going through the struggle of coming out and trying to live a normal life. Others are being kicked out of their house, due to a multitude of reasons. Some others are struggling with mental illnesses, their depression and anxiety clogging up their life. Some are transgender, and struggling to deal with the discrimination that comes with that. Some are just living hard lives, and, and, and...

They're all turning to him. He's the one that's helping them through their lives. He's brightening up their days, making their days worthwhile.

Isn't that all he's ever wanted?

Arin knows that if he mentions this, he's going to get swarmed with love. They're going to tell him that he's absolutely worth everything. That he deserves love, respect, and care. They say that he's the one who gives them hope and inspiration. They tell him that he's a ray of sunshine, that his happiness counts, that he's only human, and perfect enough in a flaw-filled world.

So, then, who cares about the haters, then, he realizes, because he does his best to share love with the world.

Arin has only the lovelies to thank for such a supportive community, and besides them and the friends he's made along the way, who really matters?

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! hits < kudos < comments !!
> 
> i'm vinndetta on tumblr, vinndictive on twitter, and vinndetta on ko-fi. if you'd like to suggest a fic, give me a prompt, or commission me for a fic, message me for details! thanks :)


End file.
